The invention relates to an injection packer for injecting synthetic resin into cracks in concrete and comprising an elongate plastic body having a through longitudinal injection channel, and an injection nipple inserted into the plastic body at the rear end of the injection channel.
DE-OS 32 03 871 discloses an injection packer comprising a plastic sleeve having a surface that tapers toward the front end face, and an injection nipple attached at the rear end face. The tapering surface allows the known injection packer to be wedged into a drilled hole with generation of considerable expansion forces. If the known injection packer is hammered into a very inclined drilled hole, the large expansion forces can lead to breaking off of pieces from the concrete masonry
Injection packers are frequently hammered into bores that have been made at an angle of 45 degrees in a concrete component to be restored. The bore is drilled sufficiently deep into the concrete to insure that the cracks which are to be fully injected with synthetic resin, are intersected by the bore. The epoxy resin can be forced under a pressure of from 100 bar to 150 bar through the injection packer and through the continuation of the bore into the reparable crack.